


Close

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Cuddling and Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was a rainy Sunday afternoon of the kind that makes you dream of hot cocoa and fireplaces.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon of the kind that makes you dream of hot cocoa and fireplaces. As far as Spencer was concerned, coffee and Derek’s arms were an even better option. He was cuddled up in Derek’s arms, legs thrown over his lap and head resting on his chest.

After a while, Derek leaned forward to set down on the table his empty mug. The movement made Spencer moan in protest. As soon as Derek settled back against the couch, Spencer placed a hand on his chest, as if to prevent him from moving ever again.

“I’m right here, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
